1. Field
The following description relates to an actuator driving apparatus, a camera module, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, in addition to transmitting text or voice data between electronic devices, image data is also being transmitted using general portable communications terminals such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable computers, and other similar types of portable communications terminals or electronic devices. Therefore, in order to perform image data transmission, allow for image chatting, or other communications that may involve image data transmission, a camera module is typically installed in the portable communications terminals.
In general, such a camera module includes a lens barrel including a lens therein, a housing accommodating the lens barrel, and an image sensor converting a captured image of a subject into an electrical signal. In addition, a single focus type camera module, which images the subject at a fixed focus, may be used as the camera module, but with recent technological developments, a camera module including an actuator to control autofocusing has been used.
In order to drive the actuator, an actuator driving apparatus is used, in which it is difficult to accurately detect non-linearity characteristics of the actuator, even when a same current is input, thus, linearity characteristics of the actuator may be deteriorated.